Defectos
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: [Semi A/U] Basado en la canción "Reparaciones" de la película: Porque Anna sabía que Kristoff era un tonto de lo más grande. Un engreído, un antisocial y un ser que simplemente necesitaba reparaciones. Quizá ella necesitara muchas más. No era normal amar hasta los defectos de una persona ¿Cierto?
**Summary**

[Semi A/U] Basado en la canción "Reparaciones" de la película: Porque Anna sabía que Kristoff era un tonto de lo más grande. Un engreído, un antisocial y un ser que simplemente necesitaba reparaciones. Quizá ella necesitara muchas más. No era normal amar hasta los defectos de una persona ¿Cierto?

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **I .Será lo torpe de su andar:**

Anna odiaba esas reuniones. Aquellas en donde debías usar un corsé que aplastaba las costillas, tacones tan altos que parecías un metro más alta, y maquillaje hasta en las orejas. Con Elsa en el reinado y ella cómo princesa, esas galas eran mucho más seguidas que cuando era pequeña. Le encantaba saludar a los aldeanos y compartir con las personas… lo que odiaba era a esos estirados nobles. Siempre parloteando sobre lo que tenían, lo que gastaban o sobre lo desaliñados que eran las personas del pueblo. Dios, ¿Dónde estaba Sven para darles una corneada?

-… ¿Princesa Anna quién es aquel campesino?

Ella giró la vista, rodando los ojos. Ahí iban otra vez.

-¡Anna, hey, Annaaaa! –la susodicha abrió los ojos y la boca se le desencajó. Qué suerte que Elsa no estaba presenciando nada.

Kristoff caminaba de manera… cómica. No, torpe era la mejor palabra. Y esas botas con tacón no le ayudaban en su postura. Si seguía así terminaría doblándose el pie.  
De pronto, tuvo un deja vú. Cómo si ella supiera que eso iba a pasar. Rió quedo, acercándosele y susurrándole al oído mientras lo guiaba a su habitación para cambiarse aquellos zapatos y enseñarle –otra vez- sus clases de postura.

-Realmente no sabes caminar muy bien.

 **II. O que escupe al charlar:**

-Veamos ahora, comenzaremos con un do menor…

Elsa dictaba eufórica las clases de canto a su no oficial –pero futuro- cuñado. Anna veía risueña cómo Kristoff luchaba por mantenerse despierto ante tantas palabras nuevas.

Pentagrama, escala, do, re, mi, fa sol…

-¿Entendiste bien, Kristoff? –preguntó Elsa dándose la vuelta. Este, se levantó de golpe, nervioso, al ver que la reina tenía una estaca de hielo en sus manos ¡Maldición! Olaf y su consejo de una serenata apra Anna –Dije… ¿Entendiste bien? Y el hecho de que deje de un lado mi papeleo para enseñarle serenata a mi futuro cuñado.

Él se sonrojo.

-¡Sí, sí Elsa, señora!

Kristoff vio extrañado cómo Elsa cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-Acepto que duermas, pero no que escupas en mi rostro. Tienes dos minutos para correr.

Anna vio todavía divertida cómo Kristoff huía de la habitación y Elsa se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo. Se acercó a su hermana.

-Debes entenderlo, cuando está nervioso escupe al hablar con alguien… me pasó eso en nuestra primera cita.

 **III. O la forma tan extraña de sus pies:**

Ah… el verano. Excelente época para celebrar, estar con los amigos, y sobre todo:

-¡Vengan chicos! ¡El último que llega al agua es un helado derretido!

-¡Tú te vas a derretir si te acercas Olaf –gritó Elsa, persiguiéndolo.

De playa.

Anna respiró hondo el añorado aroma a mar, tan relajante. Kristoff la seguiría después, por algún motivo estaba demorándose en los probadores.

-Llegué.

-¡Oh! –dijo ella volteándose. La había sorprendido -¿Qué te hizo demorar tan-…

Calló al ver distraídamente abajo. Que la sandalia no le quedaba del todo correcto, y que en el pie de su ahora novio, había un polizón. Uno un tanto bizarro.

-Kristoff…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tienes un dedo de más?

 **IV. Al parecer se baña bien:**

Era una costumbre en el castillo de Arendelle. Una tradición que había pasado de generación en generación. De rey a rey. De su padre a Elsa.

Una de la que ningún miembro de la familia real podía salvarse.

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Ya sales Kristoff!?

Sven secundó a su hermana, gruñendo sonoramente y aguantándose las ganas de orinar. Anna los miraba distraídamente, aunque la verdad no estaba del todo despierta. Recién se levantaba y ni se había quitado las legañas.

-¡Ya voy, cielos! –gritó su novio desde dentro del baño. Elsa estuvo tentada a congelar la puerta, esos nobles no iban a esperar mucho y ella necesitaba con urgencia una ducha ante de recibirlos. Muchos la considerarían exagerada.

¡Pero nadie se bañaba en dos horas!

-Listo –dijo Kristoff saliendo del baño con una toalla cubriendo desde la cintura hasta las rodillas. Le dio un casto beso cuando la vio, y ella preguntó curiosa.

-¿Por qué siempre te tardas en tus duchas? Lo haces dos veces al día.

Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre es bueno estar limpio.

 **V. Y aunque huele un poco raro…:**

Le agradecería enormemente a Elsa en una semana.

Ni loca se perdería un solo minuto de la luna de miel en una isla totalmente apartada, hotel de lujo, y lo mejor…

¡Habitaciones insonoras! Elsa sí que había pensado en todo.

Ella también le daría un regalo cómo esos para su boda. Solo si Hanz se apresurara y le comprase ya el maldito anillo. Anna se encontraba cavilando en su habitación, en toalla y leyendo el pequeño libro de bolsillo que había llevado para esa ocasión: "Cómo seducir a tu hombre en cinco pasos" Venía desde la amistad hasta el matrimonio, llegando al paso cinco: la primera vez.

De muchas más.

 **Debes reconocer el olor de tu hombre ¡A él le encantará saber que te agrada!** , decía un tip. Por ello esperó a Kristoff en la habitación en su mejor pose sensual. Quizá exageró, pues el libro no le advirtió que el "chico de tu sueños" –en este caso el rubio que la besaba apasionadamente- fuera tan directo. Por lo que se apresuró a olisquear su cuello. Frunció la nariz al notar los aromas que la invadían.

-¿Q-qué te sucede Anna? –Preguntó su esposo entre jadeos- ¿No te gusta?

-¿Eh? ¡No, no, sí! Me encanta. Es sólo qué… -dijo insegura –Tu olor es un tanto… exótico.

Él se sonrojó: -S-sí deseas me puedo dar otra ducha y-…

-¡No,no! –Dijo ella rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa –Me encanta…

Horas después, con Kristoff durmiendo a su lado, Anna se dijo a sí misma que el pino y las zanahorias era una buena combinación.

 **VI. No hay otro más sensible y tan dulce como él:**

-¿T-te encuentras bien? –preguntó Elsa, visiblemente alterada.

Anna deseó decirle que sí. Que todo estaba bien y que pronto se solucionaría todo. Pero un esguince no se solucionaba con simples palabras.

El médico le había dicho que no podría mover el pie izquierdo en un mes ¡Un mes de aburrimiento! Sin bailar o cantar, sólo leyendo aquellos libros de la Biblioteca de su hermana. Bueno, no sería tan malo si Elsa no tuviera una reunión –velada- en las islas del sur con los príncipes de allí, a Olaf se le metiera en la cabeza el ir a 'hacer' una familia ahora que era invierno, Sven fuera a visitar a su manada y Kristoff fuera a quedarse una semana con aquellos trolls. Suspiró nuevamente, odiaba la soledad y Elsa lo sabía. Le acarició la cabeza y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Volveré pronto ¿De acuerdo?

-Seguro… cuídate, Elsa.

-Igual tú.

Acto seguido la Reina abandonó la habitación.

La mañana siguiente, Anna sintió algo frío en su pie herido. Abrió los ojos con curiosidad, visualizando una cabellera rubia.

-¿K-Kristoff?

-Avísame si te duele –respondió él, ignorando la pregunta –Hablé con ese médico de pacotilla y dijo que poniéndote compresas frías y unas cataplasmas de hierbas de la montaña tu pie sanará más rápido.

-S-sí, eso es excelente. Pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí? –dijo ella con curiosidad y calor en el pecho –Se supone que llegas en una semana…

-Elsa me llamó y no dudé en venir –contestó dándole un beso en la coronilla, provocándole un sonrojo. Poniéndose de pie y cogiendo un abrigo –Bueno, volveré en unas horas. Escuché que esas hierbas crecen es una zona cercana a la montaña del Norte.

-¡E-espera! –gritó Anna deteniéndole el brazo. Kristoff la miró interrogante –Esto no está bien, te agradezco todo esto en verdad. Pero no tienes que tomarte tantas molestias por mí. Debes estar con tu familia y divirtiéndot-…

-Tú eres mi familia –dijo él con una mirada cargada de dulzura y otro sentimiento que ella no supo identificar –Haría esto y mucho más por ti, Anna. Ahora y siempre.

Ella se tentó a lagrimear un poco, pero se contuvo, dándole una sonrisa. Kristoff la secundó, levantando la mano en signo de despedida y saliendo por la puerta.

Esa noche, Anna no pudo dormir por tener las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón a mil.

 **VII. Es raro su cerebro:**

Vale, que Kristoff era raro. Muy raro

-Yo los distraigo mientras tú corres… -le susurró Olaf. Acto seguido se puso a interactuar con la supuesta "familia" del rubio. Ella estaba paralizada –Qué esperas, por qué no corres…

-¡Oh, cierto! –dijo dando unos pasos.

-¡No espera!

El grito de Kristoff la detuvo, las rocas comenzaron a moverse. Ella se dio cuenta de que eran trolls. De todos los defectos que tenía Kristoff, que ella casi se casa con él en un musical espontáneo, que la cura para su congelamiento era un acto de amor verdadero, entre otros.

Y ahora, al borde de la muerte y cabalgando un reno. Se dijo que lo último que recordaría de aquel vendedor de hielo, era su rareza.

 **VIII. Su amigo es un reno:**

 _Qué dulce melodía_.

Se dijo a sí misma mientras apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho las bolsas de zanahorias, el pico y la soga. No podía fallar en encontrar a Elsa y aquel extraño debía ayudarla. Oh, es un dueto. Se dijo al escuchar una segunda voz ¡Perfecto! Otra persona más que la ayudara en su búsqueda por el bien del Reino. Sigilosamente se acercó a aquel granero, visualizando su interior. Estaba aquel chico loco que vendía hielo… y un reno. ¡Un reno! Se asombró al descubrir que aquel animal hablara, y encima cantara. Por lo que sólo un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza:

-Ow –los ojos le brillaron- Encima sabe entrenar animales.

En definitiva, le agradaba más aquel guapo extraño.

(…)

-¿De qué hablas? Sven nunca ha hablado.

Bufó molesta. Ya no le agradaba tanto ese extraño –ahora de nombre Kristoff-

 **IX. Es feo su estilo y hará correr:**

Anna no era quisquillosa con las ropas.

Es cierto que, al ser una princesa, estaba acostumbrada a usar las mejores telas de los mejores diseñadores. Que seda, que tafetán, que satén. Todo eso hecho en China, India o Europa. Sin embargo, siempre creyó que era excesivo. Ella veía desde la ventana a muchas niñas de su edad con ropas menos finas pero igual de bonitas. Claro que también veía el rostro de las niñas. Cómo Elsa decía:

-Aunque el reno se vista de seda, reno se queda.

Anna había memorizado mucho esa frase a corta edad (sobre todo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese solitario castillo). Llegando a una conclusión: si los colores combinaban todo bien se daba y la persona no seguiría pareciendo un reno.

Y Kristoff no era un reno.

Pero con su estilo se parecía bastante.

Botas largas en verano.

-En invierno me dificultan caminar -decía.

Colores claros fuera de temporada.

-Son menos extravagantes-rechistaba.

Y lo más desagradable…

Era su colección de corbatas.

Azules con puntos, amarillas con rayas cafés, atigradas, multicolores.

Juraba que si encontrara al diseñador lo mandaría a prisión sin dudar. Y cuando le preguntaran el por qué, respondería que por un crimen contra la moda.

-¡Mira Anna! -chilló con emoción en rubio con la cara en su armario. Anna lo miró desde la cama, su enorme vientre dificultándole el sentarse cómodamente -¡Hice algo que te va a encantar!

-A ver a ver… -dijo la pelirroja acercándose con tranquilidad. Kristoff le tomó la mano en ayuda y Anna le sonrió. Dios era tan atento.

-¡Colgué todas mis corbatas! -dijo emocionado. Anna se paralizó en una pose cómica al ver que, efectivamente, todas esas aberraciones se podían ver si uno ojeaba el armario -…Ahora podré decidir cuál usar y tú no tendrás que ayudarme a buscar. Sé que por lo del embarazo no te puedes mover cómo antes y-…

-Kristoff.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sabes que por el enojo los bebés pueden nacer prematuros, cierto? -él asintió confundido ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con unas corbatas? -Pues si no colocas todas esas cosas en una caja y las apartas de mi vista, este bebé nacerá con los pulmones sin desarrollar.

Anna pegó el grito del siglo cuando años después, su pequeña de tan solo cinco años se le apareció con unas corbatas muy graciosas desde el punto de vista del infante. Según esta, encontradas en el armario de papá.

 **X. O que sociable no va a ser:**

-Ponte la corbata, Kris-toff.

Él miró hacia el techo, cruzándose de brazos.

-No iré.

-Sí irás.

-Que no-

-Que sí.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡Que sí! Porque si no vas tu consumo de zanahorias se verá reducido a cero.

-…

-Y dormirás en el sofá por tres meses.

Anna lo vio tensarse y chistar la lengua en amargura, arrebatándole la prenda y poniéndosela con expresión enojada. Ella sabía que su esposo odiaba esas reuniones tanto cómo a ella. Tener que saludar a cada persona que pasara, soportar los coqueteos de las damas y las miradas de superioridad de los nobles. Pero sobre todo, Anna sabía que lo que más odiaba Kristoff, era responder a las preguntas sobre su relación. El pobre era muy tímido.

-Kristoff –habló ella con dulzura, abrazándolo por detrás –Si soportas esta cena, te prometo que será la última en mucho tiempo…

-Eso no me convence, Anna.

-¿Y un pastel de zanahorias?

-Hecho.

 **XI. O que prefiere hacer pipí en exterior:**

Anna paseaba tranquilamente por el castillo, hasta que vio algo profanar sus flores.

-¡Kristoff!

-¿Qué?

-¡No en mis petunias!

-Ya voy, ya voy sólo me quedan algunas gotas…

-¡No me importa!

 **XII. Que su cabello es de princesa:**

Anna corría preocupada por los pasillos del castillo. Su hermana la había hecho llamar para tratar un asunto de suma importancia. Según vio en la criada, Elsa parecía molesta.

-Siéntate, Anna -le dijo ella al verla llegar a su habitación. Obedeció y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró -Te he hecho llamar para tratar un asunto importante… -se tensó. ¿Una próxima guerra? ¿Las personas estaban pasando hambre? ¿Invierno eterno otra vez? ¿Sven había acabado con las zanahorias en los negocios otra vez? Tantas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza -…Mi shampoo ha estado desapareciendo.

-¿Eh? -preguntó con incredulidad. Elsa seguía con aquella pose pensativa, todo un gobernante. Cómo si le hubiera preguntado la cura contra el hambre mundial -¿P-porqué me preguntas eso?

-Bueno, pensé que sabrías algo al respecto.

-N-no en lo absoluto -negó con la cabeza- Pero si sé algo te lo avisaré.

Su hermana asintió aun insegura, pero le sonrió. Anna abandonó la habitación, diciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez que Elsa era una exagerada.

 _Tiempo después_

-¡Te dije que usaras poco Kristoff!

-Pero si no se me abrirán las puntas… -chilló.

 **XIII. Que disimula sus virtudes tantas son:**

No era su culpa, en lo absoluto. No era su culpa de que Sven se saliera de control y el trineo ensuciara todo el castillo con barro y lodo. Ella era una inocente de la mente maquiavélica de un reno astuto, quién la señaló con aquellas astas cuando Elsa preguntó:

-¿Y si no es culpa de nadie… -dijo al ver a todos con la boca cerrada y mirando al piso- …a quién culpo por todo la suciedad!?

Y ahora ella se encontraba limpiando barro y restos de ramas del piso del castillo. Anna no era vaga… en exceso. Pero deseaba en serio, en serio leer la nueva saga de su libro favorito. Había reservado ese día específico para comprarlo y Elsa la mandaba a limpiar. Había tantas criadas ¿Es que todas estaban ocupadas?

Que no se quejara cuando ella no le acompañe a sus eternas noches en la Biblioteca.

Risas.

-¿De qué rayos te ríes? -preguntó con molestia. Estúpido Kristoff y su risa burlona.

-Oh, no es nada -dijo él, con falsa simpatía- Es sólo que verte a **ti** , princesa, limpiar tu desorden es muy gracioso.

Anna tiró el trapo y la barra de jabón ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese supuesto novio suyo a burlarse de ella?! Además, era su reno. Él debía limpiar.

-Ya, ya -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, besando fugazmente sus labios -Te ayudaré.

-…No necesitas hacerlo -dijo Anna testaruda. Kristoff rodó los ojos ¿Cómo se atrevía esa supuesta novia suya negar su ayuda?

-Igual lo haré.

Anna protestó, pero él no le hizo caso. Ya rendida, decidió seguir limpiando el desastre que había causado Sven cuando ella por accidente pisó su cola.

-¿Cuándo te he pedido ayuda Kristoff…? -preguntó casualmente ella- …Y no cuenta el hecho de que me acompañaras a buscar a Elsa -recalcó.

Él cerró la boca, un tanto sonrojado. Anna rió suavemente, besando sus labios y mordiéndolos un poco, para después alejarse guiñándole un ojo en coquetería.

Ella nunca le había pedido ayuda.

Pero él siempre se la daba sin rechistar.

Y lo agradeció bastante cuando horas después, Elsa le compró la saga nueva de su libro favorito.

Kristoff se merecía un gran pastel de zanahorias.

Porque Anna sabía que Kristoff era un tonto de lo más grande. Un engreído, un antisocial y un ser que simplemente necesitaba reparaciones.

Quizá ella necesitara muchas más.

No era normal amar hasta los defectos de una persona ¿Cierto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note: OMG, creo que me salió demasiado azúcar para mi gusto. Pero bueno, así quedo. Son casi las 11:00 pm y no he parado de escribir. Estos dos me piden que los shippee, son adorables xD. Esa Anna tan orgullosa :v.  
Muchas gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios para ver alguna falla que no le he prestado atención.  
Tiempo publicitario: He pensado hacer uno parecido de lo que Kristoff piensa de Anna. Este estuvo basado en la canción "Necesita reparaciones" de la película.**

… **¿Review?**


End file.
